A Real Life Fairy Tale
by drunkmellark
Summary: If you feel in love with someone, no matter when or how, it will change your whole life. Sometimes it takes a little while to realize how lucky you are.


The awful taste of my drink was already getting better as I watched all my friends dancing. The sound of the beating was actually starting to annoy me, and the only reason I was there was because I drove Quinn here. I could see everyone staring at me even though I wasn't looking. Sitting on the stool of the bar really wasn't what I planned for the night.

"Do you want another drink?" I hear the bartender ask looking to me.

"No," I shook my head so if he couldn't hear me trough the music.

"First night here?" He was screaming so I could hear it. His elbows were pressed against the edge of the bar. The light was reflecting his eyes right now, and I saw him clearly now. He had blond hair, blue eyes, caramel skin and his eyebrows were really big. "Yeah," I tell him. I am not in the mood to talk right now, I just guess he doesn't get it. "Having fun?" he asks again.

I was about to answer it when someone came by my side and asked him for some drink. I couldn't help but look, it was a woman, and she was beautiful. Her hair was blond too, but way prettier than the bartender's, her eyes were blue, and the light was making they shine. She was just so pretty, I've never met someone like her. "Here you go, one pina colada and one whiskey," the guy handed her the drinks, and smiled politely. "Thanks," she said, her voice was so soft and calm, she even whispered it and I could hear it because she was so close to me. Since the moment she came by my side I didn't stop staring at her, she was just so beautiful and _hot_. I wonder if she even noticed me here.

The essence of her perfume got stuck on my nose and she was intoxicating me. It was breathless, I was breathless. The girl had something on me. "Hey," I jumped when I heard Quinn from my right. "Who you're looking at?" Oh, so I was staring again.

"Uh, I-," my voice was shaky and hushed so I cleared my throat and started again. "No one," I lied.

"It doesn't sound like no one," Quinn knew I was lying, she always does. Quinn is my best friend since high school, we never really were best friends, but now that she is my roommate, I tolerate her and she tolerates me so that's our relationship. She is more like a sister for me, she knows about my life and cares about me, and I care about her. My life has became such a mess after I end school, I've got a job at a magazine editor and Quinn got too. I'm the editor-chef of the magazine and Quinn's the manager of the politics section. And after all I was also a lesbian, not that everyone should care, but it's an important point when it comes for your own sake.

"Hello, Santana?" Quinn waved her hand in front of my face. I guess was thinking for too much time, "I asked you a question."

"Uh?"

"Who were you staring at?" She asked more fiercely now, the music was not so loud so I could hear her voice clearly and she seemed at some point annoyed.

I looked for that girl again, she was no where and I wasn't going to just tell Quinn about her, "I told you, no one," I looked to Quinn's eyes to make sure she understood _I_ was annoyed now.

"Fine, then. Everybody is asking for you, why don't you leave this stupid bitchy-face and come dance a little?" she asked.

"Not in the mood," I lie. She just left, there was no point on arguing with me right now. I start to turn to face the bar again when something catches my eye from the left. It's _her_. Now she is sitting on the couch with some other people. She still so beautiful. She's far away but I can see her grin when she caught me staring at her. I feel my cheeks burn instantly. I keep my eyes locked with her blue ones until I feel too hot and look away. Maybe she saw me while she was ordering the drinks, or maybe not. _Fuck_, why can't I stop thinking about this girl that I not even know the name.

I turn around again to look where she was- but she wasn't there anymore. I let out a soft 'Oh' and look through the dance floor: I see Quinn with Puck and some other friends of mine, a little bit to the right I see Rachel and Mercedes, and right next to them I see who I was looking for. She was standing there alone and just dancing around. Her feet was moving matching the beat of the music and her moves her just so hypnotizing and perfect I thought I was dreaming. She literally had got my head. I just looked away for a little while to Quinn and she was staring with the I-fucking-know-what-you-are-doing look. I shoot her an mischievous smile and took another spit of my drink.

I get my own thoughts rights and I can't help myself but look at that girl again, something about her just got me. Another song comes up, and she turns to face side of the club I am. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is moving slowly, I wonder if she is drunk. I immediately feel my face burns when she opens her eyes and lock them with mine, her mouth still moving- but she is mouthing the words of the song. She still dancing and singing the song but she never leave her eyes off me. I can't look away, I want to- I want to so much to look away, but I can't. So I decided to pay attention to the lyrics of the song-

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking about what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby, baby, oh baby baby_

My face never felt to hot like it is right now. She mouths the next lines and never leaving her eyes of mine.

_But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

She comes a little bit closer to where I am.

_I get you like  
Oh baby baby, oh baby baby  
Ah, oh baby baby, oh baby baby_

Each 'baby' she comes one step closer, but she still so far away from me. On the last 'baby' she turns around and goes back to the place she was. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding but I feel my body relax now that she is back dancing on her own space, but part of me feels anxious and hot.

_Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back_

She is just moving her body so majestic and slowly, when she turns to face me again. But this time she does something- she curls her finger motioning for me- and I feel the blood runs through my veins and my stomach knots.

_If you wanna turn right  
Hope you're ready to go all night_

She mouths the lines and keeps her finger pointed to me. I find myself already at the half of the way, I wanna go back, but something on her keeps me going until reach it.

Her eyes leave mine and search for my body, she looks from my legs to my face, stoping when she reaches my lips, and stare intensely at them. I regret being here. Her body moves closer to mine and she puts her hand on my side and look at my eyes. I've never seen someone so beautiful like her, I do not regret anymore.

_Take you here, take you there  
Take you under_

She moves even closer, and she has her lips brushing at my ear. She is taller than me and I feel so weak right now. Her bottom lips just touch my earlobe and I shiver-

"Imagine me whispering in your ear," she whispers-sings the song to my ear.

"That I wanna take off your clothes," she continues, my body is too hot for her. My legs are shaking and my mouth is partly open. Her perfume is intoxicating me again, her hands are running up and down my side, reaching my shoulder and coming back down. I've never felt this turned on before. She pulls back a little and presses a light kiss to my cheek. I feel my body melt where her lips touch my skin.

She pulls back grabbing my hand and starts leaving the dance floor, and me following her. She pass through the bar and the couch and leads forward the front door. The huge man standing there opens the door for us and nod for the girl I am being dragged.

Where are not even half away out the club and I feel her hands grab my hips and turn me to face her. We are so close, her face is just inches away from mine. Her grasp around my waist is tighter and I feel her hot breath against my lips. And then, her lips are on mine.

My eyes shoot open from surprise but the softness of her lips make them close and I start to move my lips. It starts slowly, both of us experimenting and tasting each other. When her tongue brushes my bottom lips, I accept the request and let her deepen the kiss. My arms close around her neck while her hands pull me closer. When our tongues touch each other she lets out a breathy moan in my mouth. That made my body shiver again, and I push my tongue to her mouth so I can hear it again. But she pulls away, pressing our foreheads together and breathing against me.

"What was that?" her voice echoed in my head. She was just so amazing, but the fact was that none of us knew what just happen.

"I... don't know," I say slowly, still trying to catch my breath. I see her smile and I let my arms fall from her neck to her waist. She pulls her head back and takes my hand with hers. This was all so confusing and it happened so fast, but somehow it felt right.

"Hi, my name is Brittany," she said holding my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm Santana," I searched for her eyes and continued, "and it's nice to meet you too, Brittany."

And I felt from that moment from now on she would become part of my life, because she had such an effect on me. Her smile grow even bigger like she could read my thoughts or maybe she just had the same as mine. If I told someone how I think I just feel in love with a girl I met at 30 minutes ago no one would believe, but maybe this is the way fairy tales happen on real life.


End file.
